1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly and an assembly method of the connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a supporting plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A patent publication application No. 201214899 in Taiwan discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a metal shell and a terminal module retained in an insulative housing. The metal shell defines a mating portion extending forwardly and a receiving room recessed from the rear face thereof. The mating portion defines a mating face which has a cutout thereof. The terminal module includes an insulator assembled into the receiving room from the rear face of the metal shell and a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulator. Contacting portions of the conductive terminals extend outwardly beyond the cutout and expose to the mating face. After the terminal module is assembled into the receiving room, plastic material is poured into the cutout to seal gaps between the insulator and the terminal module. However, the pouring of the plastic material might push the terminal module offset a right position or if the terminal module is disposed at an offset position, the plastic material will coat on the contacting portions of the conductive terminals, which results to a bad property of contacting of the conductive terminals.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector assembly with a supporting plate and the assembly method thereof would be desirable.